


Demolition Man

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Season/Series 06, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short: being drunk and soulless is never going to lead anywhere good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolition Man

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in August 2015
> 
> Theme: Fiesta  
> Prompt: Party wall.
> 
> **There is no non-con in this ficlet, but if reading anything concerning the attempted rape scene upsets you, including the build up to it, please do not read.**
> 
> All opinions expressed are the character's own, not the author's.

It's like she's built a bloody great wall between them. So thick she can't hear anything, least of all stuff she doesn't want to hear. 

S'a stupid way to live, in his opinion. No wonder she's so bloody unhappy.

She loves him. He knows she does. He just has to take a metaphorical sledgehammer to her metaphorical bricks and mortar and make her see it. 

He drains the last of the JD. The empty bottle lands in her mum's prize flowerbed. 

He lets himself in all quiet like (bet she doesn't know he's had a key all this time, courtesy of his Niblet-sitting days). Upstairs, over the sound of water running, he hears a pained sigh, then soft feet padding in the direction of the bathroom.

He slips off his duster, squares his shoulders. Sets his foot on the bottom step.

Time to show the Slayer what she's been missing.


End file.
